


"Uh-Huh"

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Dean asks out Castiel and together they embark on a first date full on mishaps, awkward moments, and video games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick think I had to get out of my system! Enjoy!

There was never much to be said about a Thursday morning. In fact, there was never much to be said about any kind of morning…. Except for maybe Monday mornings but that just made Thursdays all that more insignificant. It proceeded, more or less, just like any other morning in the week and did little, if anything at all, to make itself stand out. Yeah, Thursday mornings were nothing special.

 

They certainly didn’t strike Castiel Novak as anything unique as he unloaded books from his locker for the umpteenth Thursday morning of his life. He had gotten up and dressed, had his breakfast, and had driven to school just like any other day and was sure he’d be doing the same tomorrow. During another insignificant morning.

 

He shut his locker with a small sigh and whistled lowly as he made his way through the congested halls of his high school in order to make it to homeroom on time. He had never been late a day in his life and didn’t plan on starting anytime soon. Not that being late would kill him but he’d rather just stick to his daily schedule. He was just about at the end of the hall when he heard his name being called and turned around to see a familiar grinning face making its way towards him.

 

Dean Winchester had been best friends with Castiel for fourteen years, earning that title almost immediately when he had moved in down the street from him around the age of four. The two were inseparable, joined at the hip, two peas in a pod; and no one could really argue that fact. 

 

Castiel smiled back at his friend and started backtracking his steps to meet him halfway, his heart pounding maybe just a little too quickly at the sight of Dean’s smile getting bigger. He always looked damn gorgeous when his smile made an appearance. Not that Dean didn’t  _ always  _ look damn gorgeous, but that smile just worked so many wonders. Castiel felt he couldn’t help but return it whenever it caught his eye.

 

Oh, and confession, there was never a time Dean didn’t catch his eye. Kinda hard to miss the guy you were in love with.

 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean grinned once he got to his friend. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” he responded, readjusting the strap of his messenger bag as he did so. “Good morning.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Dean exhaled before pulling in a long breath through his nose. “I could go on and on about how wonderful today is.”

 

“I’m sure you could,” Castiel said and nodded in the direction of his homeroom. Dean took the signal and started forward with his friend. “Then again, you’ve been known to go on and on about almost everything so it wouldn’t really be a shock.”

 

“Ha ha,” Dean replied sarcastically and playfully nudged Castiel with his elbow. “How’ve you been, man?”

 

Castiel glanced over at his friend, his expression both confused and slightly amused. “Uh, fine. Same as I was last night. You know, not much happens from the time we hang up till now.”

 

_ “Something  _ could! Excuse me for being a good friend! You didn’t even ask me.”

 

“My apologies, Dean,” Castiel snickered. “How have you been? Anything happen to you in the last eight hours? Most of which you spent sleeping?”

 

“Thank you for asking,” Dean smiled as he pulled the door to Castiel’s homeroom open. The room was mostly empty due to the large amount of kids who would rather hang out in the halls until the final bell. “And actually, yes! Something did happen to me. I came to a decision.”

 

“Oh?” Castiel asked as he slid into his seat and Dean took a spot on his desk.

 

“Yeah, oh,” he teased. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

Castiel looked away from his friend and up towards the ceiling, trying to think of his plans for tomorrow. Most of it looked the same as today. Get up, get dressed, eat, drive…. Oh! And avoid that house party. He guessed tomorrow was slightly different. 

 

It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t enjoy parties, he actually was quite fond of them and usually allowed his friends to persuade him to go. It was just that tomorrow’s party interfered with a very important match he had already set up between him and a friend in Call of Duty and he had promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone talk him out of it. Although his friends were getting better and better at tempting him to drop it.

 

“Not a lot,” he finally answered. “Coming to this lovely little spot for seven hours and then retiring to my home for video games, junk food, and possibly a movie. Why?” he asked as Dean slowly nodded. “Trying to get me to go to that party just like everyone else?”

 

Dean laughed softly before shaking his head and standing up. “Nah,” he smiled and shrugged. “I was gonna ask you to dinner but video games and junk food sound much better. I’ll meet you at your place?”

 

Castiel had no idea what Dean said after the word “dinner” but found that staring blankly and nodding was much better than _just_ staring blankly.

 

“Alright then,” he smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.”

 

“Uh,” Castiel replied dumbly and Dean chuckled before leaving the room, “huh.”

 

“Dude,” another voice said and Castiel looked over, eyes still wide and mouth hanging slightly open, “you just got asked out by Dean Winchester.”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“And you said ‘uh huh.’”

 

Castiel stared at the boy across the room before finally blinking out of his stupor and cursing. “I said ‘uh huh!’”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Dammit!” he snapped.

 

“And to be honest, I think he only heard the ‘uh’ part.”

 

“Ugh,” Castiel groaned and leaned forward on his elbows. “No. He caught me off guard.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“He did it so casually.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Is it even a date? It can’t be a date with video games and junk food. Am I…. Do I have a date with Dean?”

 

“Third party viewer says yes.”

“He did say he ‘was going to ask me to dinner  _ but’….  _ You heard the ‘but’?”

 

“I heard the but.”

 

“So? Does that mean we were going to go on a date  _ but _ I changed my mind we’re not, or does it-”

 

“Sounds like we were going to go on a date in public  _ but  _ a date at your house - just the two of us late at night out of the public eye doing whatever the hell we want - sounds better. That’s what it sounds like.”

 

“Oh, shit,” Castiel panted and leaned forward, hands coming up to cover his face. “Oh,  _ shit.”  _

 

“Dude,” the kid laughed and Castiel looked back over at him, his head still resting on his hands. “It’s gonna be fine! He’s like your best buddy, right?” Castiel nodded again. “Well, chill out then. He’s a friend who’s interested in a friend. Worst comes to worst, you’re still friends.”

 

“And if we’re not?”

 

The kid cocked his head to the side in thought before his face broke into a grin.

 

“Then you still got to go on a date with Dean Winchester.”

 

  * ••



 

Friday morning was stressful.

Castiel got up, thought  _ way too long  _ about what to wear, couldn’t get his food down, and was horribly distracted the entire drive over to school. He stared at his locker for some time before finally opening it and unloading his books. He didn’t go to homeroom straight after but instead rushed to find friends to have conversation with. Conversation that he simply could  _ not  _ be pulled away from under any circumstances at all! Not even for Dean Winchester who walked by and smiled that goddamn smile at him and even decided to top it off with a wink. No, not even for that.

 

But it did stay at the forefront of Castiel’s mind for the rest of the day.

 

“I’ll be over around seven,” Dean said and Castiel jumped, turning around to face him in the parking lot.

 

“Oh, u-uh huh. I-I mean,” Castiel cleared his throat and shrugged. “Yeah, okay.”

 

Dean grinned and gently shook his head before snickering. “Alright, man,” he said and squeezed Castiel’s arm before walking away.

 

_ “‘Man?’”  _ Castiel whispered. “Jesus Christ, Dean, why can’t you make this easy on me?”

 

  * ••



 

Castiel didn’t care to admit how long he spent trying to pick an outfit or how stressed he was ordering a pizza or how many times he tried to fix his hair between the couch and the door when the doorbell finally rang. He wouldn’t really like to talk about how incredibly awkward he was welcoming his longtime friend into his home like it was the first time he was there or how he tripped over his own feet on the walk back to the living room. Nothing would be said about how quiet it was when Castiel was setting up the match or how loudly Gadreel shouted “Is your date there yet?!” before Castiel had his headset plugged in.

He would talk about how Dean complimented his shirt though. That was safe.

 

_ “It’s pretty quiet on your side,”  _ Gadreel commented and Castiel rolled his eyes as his character threw a grenade. Gadreel cursed loudly in the next second as another point was awarded to Castiel.

 

“Pretty loud on yours.”

 

_ “Shut up. I bet your date’s real bored just watching you play video games.” _

 

“If this is your way of trying to distract me, it's not going to work.”

 

“What's he saying?” Dean asked and Castiel looked over at him for a second before his eyes shot down upon meeting curious green ones, a bright red coloring his cheeks. 

 

“Uh… We- Uh, nothing. Nothing, just trash talk.”

 

“Want me to start singing into the mic again?” he asked, eyes shining brightly. “They hate when I do that. Remember when that one kid just screamed over it for like a full two minutes?” Dean laughed and Castiel’s mouth pulled into an easy smile as he turned back to the screen. 

 

“His vocals put yours to shame.”

 

“Shut up, he sounded like he was  _ dying.” _

 

“I disagree. It sounded more like he was elegantly displaying a beautiful tone of emotion and-”

 

“I'm going to  _ choke  _ you if you don't stop it,” Dean snickered. “Let me sing.”

 

“Fine,” Castiel agreed before reaching up to remove the headset. However, before he could get it off his head, Dean’s mouth was already positioned by the microphone.

 

Very. Close. To. Castiel’s.

 

Castiel felt his eyes widen as they looked down his nose and over at the sight of Dean’s lips amazingly close to his. He watched his tongue flick out over them before his lips parted, drawing in a quick breath. It was at the moment that Dean was finally going to push out his first note that the doorbell rang. 

 

“Pizza!” Castiel blurted out and Dean’s eyes flicked up towards his. “Pizza,” he declared again and moved his own eyes back to the screen. “Gadreel, I have to pause. The pizza is here.”

 

“Too bad.”

 

“Dude! Pause the game!” Castiel grumbled but continued playing himself.

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean said and started to get off the couch. “Oh!” he exclaimed and reached over to Castiel, his hand landing on his thigh. Castiel’s eyes shot down and then quickly up to meet Dean’s. His body tensed up and his breathing had stopped entirely. “Where’s the money?”

 

Castiel stared for a moment more. It felt as if all the warmth in his body had settled right under Dean’s hand and his senses were all out of whack. Had Dean ever put his hand on his thigh before? No, definitely not. Because Castiel would’ve remembered Dean’s hand on his thigh. Castiel remembered most of the “more intimate” touches shared between them and if Dean’s hand  _ ever  _ touched his thigh before it definitely would’ve been etched into his memory. 

 

“Ki-K-Kitchen table.”

 

“Got it,” Dean said and squeezed Castiel’s thigh before getting up and leaving the room.

 

_ “Ki-Ki-Kitchen-” _

 

“Shut up,” Castiel snapped. 

 

_ “You are in  _ so  _ deep! And it’s only the first date! Sucky date, but still.” _

 

“I’m going to kick your ass next time I see you. And you  _ suck  _ at this game.”

 

_ “Don’t try to change the subject.” _

 

Dean returned then with two plates and sighed as he took his seat back by Castiel. The latter ignored the tingling feeling that sprang up in his thigh.

 

“I still can’t believe you like this Hawaiian crap,” Dean chuckled as he set Castiel’s plate down.

 

“It’s  _ good.” _

 

“They sneak fruit into your pizza! It’s horrible.”

 

_ “He’s right.” _

 

“You don’t get a say. And  _ you,”  _ Castiel said and nodded at Dean while nudging his knee with his own, “don’t get to complain. I got what you like, too.”

 

“Yeah…. Thanks for thinking of me. Pizza loaded with meat it the most wonderful contribution anyone ever made to this world. Unlike that fruity crap.”

 

“Keep it up,” Castiel warned with a smile he was struggling to fight off. “Next time I’ll just save a cow and force the ‘fruity crap’ down your throat.”

 

Dean threw his head back in laughter and Castiel felt his heart melt at the sound. “Just the cow?” Dean teased. “You know, there’s some pig on here too.”

 

“I’ll save the fucking pig, too! I’ll save ‘em all! Stop  _ all _ that meat lover shit just to spite you. ”

 

Dean shoved Castiel with a grin and Castiel nudged him right back. 

 

“Pass me my pizza,” he said with a nod while his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

 

“Mmhm,” Dean hummed before raising the plate. He snorted when Castiel opened his mouth and made an “ah” sound and brought the pizza to his tongue. 

 

Castiel wrapped his lips around the food and let out a small moan of pleasure as the taste poured into his mouth. He turned to look at Dean, planning on mocking him about how much better his pizza tasted compared to his but was met with a much more... _ interesting  _ situation. 

 

Dean had his gaze locked on Castiel’s mouth and Castiel saw that tongue flick out again except this time it was  _ much slower.  _ He seemed enamoured by Castiel’s lips and Castiel could've sworn he was leaning forward. The video game was completely forgotten then, Castiel’s thumbs coming to a standstill on the joystick as Dean let out a low hum. 

 

“Tastes good?” he asked with a smirk and raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s. “You like it?”

 

“Uh,” Castiel murmured around the slice of pizza. “Uh huh.” He finally bit off the piece and started to chew as he continued watching Dean who was focused again on Castiel’s mouth.

 

Dean’s eyes snapped up to Castiel’s once more. Castiel stopped chewing which prompted Dean to smirk and push out the word, “Swallow.”

 

_ “Okay, what the  _ fuck  _ is going on over there?!”  _ Gadreel screamed through Castiel’s headset.

 

“N-N-Nothing!” Castiel exclaimed, and pulled away from Dean. “Shut up! I'm eating my pizza!”

 

_ “Sounds like you're eating dick.” _

 

“Stop it!” Castiel squeaked and made a point then and there to not look at Dean for the rest of that - already far too long - match.

 

  * ••



 

Castiel was thankful for the match finally coming to a close and being able to finish his pizza with his  _ own  _ two hands. Things seemed to get easier as time went on, the time spent with Dean feeling like more of a hangout rather than a date. Castiel was thankful for the comfortability but it also made part of him continue to wonder what was really going on between him and Dean. The kid from homeroom thought it was a date and up until Dean calling him “man,” Castiel completely agreed with him. But then Dean touched his thigh and...and do friends touch other friends’ thighs? If friends did, then cool! They were friends…. Then again, if friends  _ didn't  _ then what were he and Dean right then in that present moment while watching Captain Jack Sparrow run back and forth on The Black Pearl?

 

Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts as Dean snorted and let out a soft sigh.

 

“These movies never get old, huh,” he commented. 

 

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed. “Although, the fourth one-”

 

“Was  _ fine.” _

 

“It was  _ crap,  _ Dean, and you know it.”

 

“It was enjoyable.”

 

“For who?” Castiel snorted.

 

“For….” He threw a hand up and Castiel raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Exactly,” he laughed and Dean took the opportunity to push Castiel’s grinning face in the opposite direction.

 

“Whatever,” Dean smiled and scratched the back of his head. He let out another sigh before letting out a long yawn. He stretched his arms out and let them fall once his yawn was satisfied. His right arm fell behind Castiel and the dark haired boy couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. “What?” Dean asked as Castiel looked up at him. 

 

Wait, when had Dean gotten so close?

 

“The yawn and stretch? How have you  _ ever  _ landed a date?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I'm talking about the tackiest thing movies and tv shows have  _ ever  _ given us in regards to romance!” Castiel laughed and sat up more. “You yawn and stretch your arms all wide,” he said and mimicked the movements. “And then one ends up behind the person you're trying to swoon,” he sighed and let his own arm fall on Dean’s shoulder. “The yawn and stretch.”

 

“What? You don't like that?”

 

“I think it's horribly cheesy.”

 

“Oh, well fuck it then,” Dean said and started pulling his arm away.

 

“Hey!” Castiel exclaimed and quickly grabbed it before pulling it back over his shoulders. “I like it there now that it's there! I'm just saying the way it got there is overplayed.”

 

“Hm…. Well, next time I'll just count shoulders or something.”

 

“Sorry?” Castiel asked with squinted eyes.

 

“Count shoulders! You don't know?”

 

“Can't say I do,” he confessed.

 

“Aw, man!” Dean said and pulled his arm away. “Well, I’ll give you a taste now because I know how eager you must be. I mean, everything I do is just so poetic in your eyes.”

 

“Sure, sure,” Castiel chuckled. “I especially like when you fall asleep here and can't control the gases that leave your backside.”

 

Dean’s smile fell as Castiel’s grew.

 

“I do not do that.”

 

“Dude, yeah you do. Smells fucking awful, too.”

 

“I…. Forget it. Just don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel agreed with a nod. “I won’t say anything anymore.”

 

“Tha- Wait, what?”

 

“Are you going to teach me how to count shoulders or not?” Castiel questioned with an over exaggerated sigh. “I’m getting impatient.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, now this move is a lot more elegant so try to stay calm.”

 

Castiel sighed again and nodded, giving Dean a look that clearly conveyed the message ‘I’m waiting.’

 

“Cas, let’s count shoulders,” he said and placed his right hand over his left, “one, two,” he said as he moved his hand to his right shoulder, “three,” he continued as his hand landed on Castiel’s left shoulder, “four,” he ended as his hand landed on Castiel’s right shoulder and he pulled him a bit closer.

 

“I  _ hate  _ you,” Castiel said while bursting into laughter. “You are the absolute worst person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting,” he teased and leaned in closer to the grinning Dean. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh along with him, his head bowing forward as his shoulders shook, an arm still wrapped tightly around Castiel. 

 

“You are so stupid,” Castiel chuckled with a finger against Dean’s chest. “Where do you even get this crap?”

 

“I don’t know, man,” Dean sighed and looked up at Castiel. 

 

The two of them were still grinning at each other and it was then that Castiel  _ finally  _ had his big “Oh!” moment. 

 

Yes, Dean was his best friend and yes, this whole thing had caught him off guard but nothing had to change between them. It didn’t matter if Dean never touched his thigh before or still called him “man” or spent their dates sitting on Castiel’s couch watching old favorites and eating pizza. They were still comfortable around each other. Still able to poke fun and tease until their hearts’ content. They were still just Dean and Castiel. Best friends since four. Inseparable from day one.

 

And it was probably because of that fact that their first kiss was shared while they were still smiling.

 

It felt slightly awkward and strange…. But Castiel figured that was normal when you were kissing your best friend and the pair of you couldn’t stop laughing. Still, he wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t everyday you got to kiss the boy you loved for the first time.

 

“Knew that shoulder thing would work.”

 

“Shut up,” Castiel said through a smile. “I still hate it.”

 

Dean’s smile stayed put as he nosed Castiel’s cheek. “Good first date though?” he asked as he looked into shining, blue eyes.

 

Castiel looked back into his and gently nodded. 

 

“Uh huh,” he beamed before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dean’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
